Generally it is difficult to predict the useful life of a fluid seal member. Conventional methods utilize finite element analysis (FEA) and lab testing to predict the health or expected lifetime of a fluid seal member. However, such conventional methodologies have drawbacks. For example, FEA is predictive and many assumptions are made when using FEA to predict how a fluid seal member will respond in its environment. Material testing performed on fluid seal members may also be used to predict how such fluid seal members will react in certain sealing environments. These environments are estimated at the time of design and this testing is limited to the precise conditions of the lab environment. Some fluid seal members may go through validation testing. Validation testing generally involves testing the fluid seal member in a specific environment. Such validation testing is limited to the specific environment tested and is expensive.